A frequency generator or synthesizer, and in particular a programmable or variable frequency generator, is an important component of many electronic systems including for example, spectrum analyzers.
A frequency generator capable of producing an output signal that can be varied across a wide range of frequencies while also maintaining a desired spurious performance would be desirable. A signal processor, analyzer, or receiver that includes a frequency generator capable such performance would also be desirable. A signal processor, analyzer, or receiver that can provide cumulatively low noise performance when the effects of all of the frequency generators or oscillators in the system are considered would further be desirable.